Maribriela Red Balloon Pants
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: This is a parody of Spongebob Squarepants.
1. Help Wanted

A mexican narrator said "Ah San Maribriela a place where something's scary is going to happen of course she lived in a mansion you idiota!"

Mariluz was sleeping until a alarm clock wakes her up.

Mariluz climbs up the ladder "Time to get up"

Mariluz's cat meowed

After Mariluz takes a bath, She puts on her clothes.

Mariluz was riding her bicycle.


	2. Maribriela's First Word

1920s music playing as Maribriela phased through the wall.

Maribriela said "Mama"

Maribriela said "Mama"

Maribriela said "Mama"

Mariluz said "Maribriela!"

Maribriela said "Uh-oh" as she teleported with ghostly marigold petals.

Mariluz is reading a book but Maribriela appears behind her.

"Peek a boo"

Mariluz screamed and falls.

Maribriela giggled.


	3. Mariluz's Tea Party

Mariluz was writing in a book but she heard a creepy music box playing.

Mariluz gulped.

Mariluz was trying to write with a creepy music box playing.

Finally she can't take it anymore.

Mariluz opened the door.

Mariluz see the creepy mexican twin sisters with long black hair, dull brown eyes and tan skin. They wear old fashioned purple dresses, white stockings and black mary jane shoes.

"W-who are you?"

The twins spoke with a somber yet soft tone "We're the Ramirez Twins"

"I'm Gabriela"

"And i'm Mariela"

Mariluz nervously clapped her hands.

"You're invited to our tea party at our house at 8:00"

Mariluz was wearing a blue dress and black flat shoes.

Mariluz rings the door bell.

Mariela opens the door.

"Mariluz you're here"

"Mariluz don't you cleaned up nicely"

Mariluz nervously giggled "Gracias I kinda take a bath" as she blushed.

Clock transition

Mariluz, Gabriela and Mariela were playing games which is too scary for kids.

And then Mariluz, Gabriela and Mariela goes to sleep.


	4. ScardeyLuz

Based on the Spongebob Squarepants episode Scaredy Pants. In loving memory of Stephen Hillenburg.

It's Halloween in Mexico and everyone is celebrating expect for Mariluz because she was scared of creepy things but she gets a hang of it.

Mariluz writes something in her diary but she hear a noise.

"Wh-Who's there?"

The Ramirez twins appear behind Mariluz

"Hey Mariluz"

Mariluz screams

"You're invited to a halloween party at the botanica tonight see you there"

Mariluz gulped

Baby devils transition

Mariluz was cutting a pumpkin but she hears a door bell

"I'll get it"

But Mariluz opens the door, she sees her childhood friend wearing a headless woman costume.

"Hola Mariluz"

Mariluz screamed and hopped on the ceiling.

"Sorry i can't help it"

Mariluz falls.

"Can you help me"

"Hmmm...That's it i know what to do!"

Sugar skull transition

Mariluz was wearing a tattered libarian outfit.

"I don't feel like it"

Later at a botanica

Halloween music played as everyone dance or talk.

But they hears the door open

Everyone screamed

Mariluz was wearing ghostly makeup

"I'm a dead libarian"

A little girl screamed

"Mariluz nice costume"

"Hey Mariluz"

Mariluz turned around to see the mean girls.

"Have you ever heard a tale of a ghostly pirate who was short tempered"

"Like, he died from a splitting headache!"

But they hears a ghostly moaning

Mariluz thought Uh-oh?

A black skeleton came out of a green portal and flesh and organs formed into a ghostly mexican man with messy hair, yellow eyes and wears a black suit with skulls and a hat with a skull on it.

He laughed.

Everyone screamed

A man said "It's Captain Macabro" as he fainted.


	5. Big Trouble in Mariluz's Room

Based on the Spongebob Episode Little Yellow Book.

Mariluz was reading a book but her grumpy yet unlucky neighbor walked to her.

"Hey!"

Mariluz screamed as her hair frizzed in fear.

He was about to touch it but Mariluz gently took it.

"No! You do not touch it The Botanica book is cursed and you do not read it"

"Dang it"

Cursed book transition

Mariluz decided to go to sleep.

He went into her room.

He sees a cursed book and tried to open it.

So he use a bobby pin to open it.

But when he opens it, wailing ghosts come out of it.

"And now the diary of a nervous woman"

But he hears Mariluz's voice

"Berto is that you?"

"Uh-oh?"


	6. Mariluz on Strike

Mariluz was writing a book but she heard a ghostly moan.

Mariluz screams and falls

A few minutes later, Mariluz awakes to see the ghosts of babies

Baby cooing

Mariluz screams

"Uh-oh?"

Mariluz whimpers as she shakes in fear

Mariluz gulped

"Hi i'm Mariluz"

Babies cooing

Mariluz thought Okay this is gonna be tougher

Clock transition

Mariluz tried to teach the babies but fails

Mariluz facepalmed

Clock transition

Mariluz was cleaning her room.

Mariluz was sweating as she reads a book which inspires the babies

Clock transition

Mariluz was sleeping

"Dada!"

Mariluz screams

Mariluz's eyes widen in awe as she sees the babies talking or walking

Mariluz smiled


End file.
